


worthy

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Series: T'Chucky Trash [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom T'Challa, Boys In Love, D/s Vibes, Feelings, First Time, First time together at least, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, T'chucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, sorta - Freeform, trash, ww2 sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may think that your hands are just meant for throwing a punch or pulling a trigger. But they're meant for more. You’re meant for more.”</p><p>He pulls away from Bucky, kissing away the remaining tears that fell of their own accord. </p><p>“You're meant for me, Buck.</p><p>*</p><p>Bucky doesn't believe that he's good enough for T'Challa. T'Challa proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Filling these prompts: 
> 
> From crimson-waterlily on Tumblr: Bucky’s and T'challa’s first time, idk about you but writing porn always makes me feel better
> 
> From an anon:Oh my god I need so much more bottom!T'Challa with Bucky calling him kitten oh my goddd
> 
> Hope I did these justice! 
> 
> I used Romanian for Buck because I love how Civil War used it, most likely as a nod to Seb's heritage. Translations: 
> 
> te iubsec: I love you  
> pisoi: kitten
> 
> Enjoy! Leave me feedback! :D

Bucky runs his hands up and down T’Challa sides, kissing him in a way that screamed finality, even though T’Challa tried his hardest to chase his lips.

“You’ve got a big day tomorrow,” Bucky says in explanation, an excuse if T’Challa has ever heard one.

He snorts. “What, do you think your dicks going to kill me? Besides, _all_ my days are busy.”

Bucky laughs, honest to god, abdominal muscles clenching in a way that almost makes T’Challa drool.

“I just…want to make sure the time is right,” he says quietly.

And T’Challa respects that. He kisses his gorgeous boyfriend goodnight and listens to Bucky breathe as he drifts into sleep.

But the thing is, T’Challa has never had to want for anything. And the waiting? The waiting was killing him. Bucky had never specified, but T’Challa had a sneaking suspicion that whatever reasons Bucky had for wanting to wait were misinformed.

T’Challa would understand if it was because Bucky had never been with a man, or was nervous because of how long it had been since he'd last had sex. But that wasn't it. Bucky told him in detail several weeks ago about his first and only experience with another man during the war.

“You know we had a lot of free time in between battles,” Bucky had said, sprawled across T’Challa’s lap. He ran his fingers across T’Challa’s clothed cock as he spoke.

“He just shoved his hand down my pants, this guy. Always a real nice guy. It wasn't weird, we were just grabbin’ ass. It was funny. Until he came into my bunk one night and put the moves on me.” Bucky grinned wildly and T’Challa stared at his lips, enraptured.

“I was shocked to all hell at first. But then I remembered what those guys back in Brooklyn had been getting up to in those alleys by our walkup. There’d been no girls in sight for weeks. I’d never really been particularly brave,” Bucky shrugs. “Still ain’t. But I took the leap.”

“And..how was it?”

“Messy. He'd stolen a little tube of Vaseline from medical, and that almost wasn't enough - he had to lick my cock to make sure it was slick enough for em’,” Bucky smiled almost fondly.

“Bet you didn't mind,” T’Challa said amusedly, irrationally jealous of the unnamed soldier, surely long dead.

“Not one bit. It was so tight. Tighter than a girl, I thought I was going to go off as soon as I slid home. And this john was a mess beneath me. I had to cover his mouth to keep em’ quiet. I found out later that a lotta guys did stuff over there. But it wouldn't have did well to get caught.”

Bucky was still methodically running his hand across T’Challa, and the words combined with the pressure on his cock had been enough to have his hips bucking off of the sofa.  
With another grin, this one full of mischief, Bucky had sunk to his knees in front of T’Challa, spreading his knees for easier access. He dragged T’Challa’s pants down with his assistance, into a puddle around his ankles.

“Want me to show you? What he did to me? I think I can remember,” Bucky breathed across his brief clothed cock.

In the present, the memory still gets T’Challa just as hard as when he’d had been living it. He looks over at his sleeping boyfriend, groaning from both annoyance and sexual frustration. T’Challa drags himself out of the bed for another cold shower, determined to to get to the bottom of this. And soon.

*

T’Challa hates for Bucky to wake up alone, sometimes disoriented. He likes to be there to remind Bucky of the date and time if he needs it. But he’s got an early meeting with Wakandan delegates, scheduled earlier than he'd like.

But Bucky liked to sleep in, a habit he'd unfortunately picked up from T’Challa. Bucky had called him a lazy cat, all long limbs and cuddles in bed long after the sun came up.

He’d taken to calling T’Challa ‘kitten’ too, which he didn't mind. But Bucky began doing it in mixed company, eliciting teasing that he knew he'd never been able to live down.

“Salut, pisoi,” Bucky had tried instead.

T’Challa looked up from his paperwork. “Hello…?”

Bucky grinned, a look T’Challa would never get tired of seeing on his face. “Kitten.”

“Alright,” T’Challa had accepted begrudgingly. “Come give me a kiss?”

In an instant, T’Challa had a lap full of supersoldier.

But the new nickname had come with Bucky adopting his habits, and now it was a struggle to get him down for breakfast while it was still morning.

Bucky is gorgeous in the early morning light, and as T’Challa leaves him a sticky note with today’s date and and a scribbled ‘I love you’, he thinks about how lucky he is.

 _Oh_.

For all Bucky says about not being brave, he’s a martyr if T’Challa ever knew one. He said all the time that he didn't deserve T’Challa. What if he really meant it?

When he arrives home to find Bucky in the living room, T’Challa decided to pounce. If he doesn’t cut to the chase, he’ll never get an answer out of Bucky.

“Bucky, why won’t you have sex with me?” T’Challa blurts. “I’m cool if you aren't ready - but you keep saying you are. I’m not mad, but…if you don't want me then just say so.”

His eyes widen. “No, ’Challa. I want you. More than anything. I’ve never wanted anything or anyone like I want you. And I’m ready.”

T’Challa sits down on the sofa. “Then what is it, Buck,” he says softly.

Bucky looks as if he’s searching for the right words. “I want you, T’Challa. And I know you want me. But the thing is, you shouldn’t.”

“And why is that?” T’Challa asks calmly.

“Because don’t deserve you. I - I shouldn't be able to touch you. But I want it so bad, want you so bad that I do it anyway.” Bucky’s face is as open as T’Challa has ever seen it, and he just wants to take him into his arms.

T’Challa snorts, though this is far from comical. “You shouldn't think of yourself like that,” he says quietly. “What, do you think you're going to taint me or something?”   
Bucky nods.

He moves from his spot on the couch to where Bucky stands in the middle the room, T’Challa’s arms wrapping around his body.

“You’re no angel, Buck. Neither am I. But you’re good. Too good for me,” he breathes into Bucky’s shoulder.

“And that’s saying something, right?” Bucky teases, but T’Challa can feel him subtly wiping at his eyes.

T’Challa nods. “You may think that your hands are just meant for throwing a punch or pulling a trigger. But they're meant for more. You’re meant for more.”

He pulls away from Bucky, kissing away the remaining tears that fell of their own accord.

“You're meant for me, Buck.”

Bucky laughs, and they kiss. They kiss until Bucky is dragging him down the hall to T’Challa’s bedchamber. It’s like his acceptance - acceptance that had been there since they'd first gotten together - had finally made Bucky crack.

If the way he shoved T’Challa up against the door to his room was of any indication.

“Yes,” he hissed as his back came in contact with the wood, Bucky pressing aggressive kisses into his throat. Marking him, claiming him.

The thought of everyone knowing - that he was Bucky’s and Bucky was his sent a fresh thrill through T’Challa, and he's sure that if Bucky hadn't been holding him up in his strong arms, that his knees surely would've given out.

T’Challa tries his hardest to push back, to kiss his boyfriend like he's kissing him. Instead, Bucky almost growls, spinning him around until he's laying on his back on the bed, every inch of his body pressed into Bucky’s.

“If you don’t quit it,” T’Challa pants, “I’m going to go off in my pants.”

“I want you,” Bucky whispers into his skin. He plays with the hem of T’Challa’s shirt.

He nods, and is stripped of his top, silently coaxing Bucky to do the same. The skin on skin contact is even better, as Bucky bites on T’Challa’s lips, coaxing his mouth open further.

Bucky licks into his mouth like he needs to memorize the taste, the shape of his tongue. It’s hot and wet - their hands never stop roaming one another bodies. A normal human would be struggling for breath beneath Bucky as he made love to T’Challa’s mouth, a preview of what was to come.

“Please,” T’Challa begs needily, not caring how he sounds. “I need you in me.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, though he stands to take his pants off, teasing. “Do you now?”

“Like yesterday,” T’Challa snarks.

He laughs, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swoop, before climbing back to what is apparently his rightful place: over T’Challa’s body.

Bucky kisses his lips and then presses a last mark to his neck. He sucks on each of T’Challa’s nipples experimentally, smiling against his skin when he moans loudly, taking note.

He kisses just above the band of T’Challa’s obnoxious boxer briefs, the kind that are softer than any fabric Bucky had ever grown up with.

Above him, T’Challa is wrecked already, the anticipation enough to have him whimpering. Bucky licks across the length of his covered cock, before mercifully sliding those down as well.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bucky breathes as he takes in the site of T’Challa’s bare body, spread decadently across the soft white sheets.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” T’Challa points out, but he is smitten by his boyfriend just the same.

Bucky kisses his cheek softly, a sharp contrast to what is about to happen. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, pisoi.”

T’Challa moans, as Bucky reaches into the bedside drawer where they keep the supplies.

Already overexcited, T’Challa turns over onto his stomach, spreading his legs invitingly. Just as quickly, Bucky flips him back over, so he's facing Bucky.

“I want to see you,” Bucky explains. He looks away from T’Challa’s eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

Using his legs, T’Challa pulls Bucky over him, kissing him deeply, putting everything he feels for the man into it. “Ok,” he says simply.

Unable to keep T’Challa waiting for too much longer, Bucky slicks up his fingers.  
He moans loudly, expecting a finger, but jumps when he feels Bucky’s tongue licking across his hole.

“Please, fuck, Bucky please.”

Bucky slides a finger in beside his tongue, making T’Challa squirm beneath him.

“You ready for another? Huh, baby? You’ve gotta tell me.” Bucky presses his face further inside him.

T’Challa almost can’t get the words out. “Please - can I have two? And the your cock?”

“You want me baby?” Bucky asks, this time not really looking for an answer. He slides two fingers in to the hilt, since T’Challa didn't specify.

The assault makes T’Challa fall limply against the bed, pleas spilling from his lips.

“You sure? You sure you want this?” Bucky asks again, because its now clear that T’Challa likes this sort of thing. But he also asks because he still can’t believe it.

“Yes,” T’Challa pants.

Finally, Bucky listens. T’Challa struggles to keep his eyes open, wants to watch his boyfriend enter him. He almost manages.

Bucky is the one that’s a mess now, wrecked moans falling from his lips as he enters the wet heat of T’Challa.

“Fuck,” he moans.

“I love you,” T’Challa gasps beneath him, as Bucky thrusts fully inside him for the first time, consumed with pleasure.

“God, te iubsec. I love you, pisio.”

T’Challa begs for more, but somehow, Bucky seems to know exactly what he needs. He presses on his prostrate again and again until T’Challa is not only seeing stars, but coming. All over Bucky’s chest.

For awhile, he just floats, aware of the fact that Bucky had kindly slowed his thrusts.

“No,” he pleads. “Don’t stop.”

Bucky sits up in their bed, never once allowing his hands to leave T’Challa’s body.

“Alright, doll. Here we go. Can you do something for me?” Bucky asks, whispering into T’Challa’s ear, though the room is completely silent aside from their breath.

T’Challa nods, already feeling himself harden again.

“I want you to sit on my cock. Just like that. Like I’m your throne. You gonna ride me, baby?”

“Yes,” T’Challa moans.

Bucky lays back against the pillows, like he isn't ridiculously turned on. “Then get to it.”

He’s already tired from the day and getting fucked. T’Challa hadn't had an orgasm like that in a while, and he wanted to drift off to sleep. But the desire to please, to please Bucky overruled all of that, and he spread his knees wider across Bucky’s hips, sinking down on his cock slowly.

Bucky swears, staring up at T’Challa, utterly enraptured. He rides Bucky’s cock like he was made for it, gripping his shoulders tightly as an anchor.

When T’Challa starts to get tired, Bucky holds his hips, bringing his lean body up and down on his cock, listening to T’Challa gasp and whine, little fucked out sounds that indicate that he's well on his way to his second orgasm.

“I want to come, doll. Are you going to let me come?” Bucky asks, voice gone all gravely.

“Come in me, Buck,” he groans. “Make me yours, please.”

Bucky pretends to think about it. “Alright. But you have to come first,”

Instantly, T’Challa reaches for his cock, and Bucky puts out a hand to stop it, not before giving it a friendly squeeze.

“On just my cock.”

T’Challa moans dejectedly, but doubles his efforts, working himself up and down.

His chest is right in front of Bucky’s face, teasing, taunting. Bucky bites down harshly on a nipple, making T’Challa scream as he comes for the second time, a little sob escaping his throat.

Bucky lays him back down gently, his baby unable to sit straight anymore. He kisses T’Challa’s lips until he begins to respond, only then chasing his own orgasm.

By now, he's just as loud as T’Challa, his little overstimulated moans filling the room.

T’Challa sneaks a finger to press at Bucky’s hole with a grin of his own, the surprise making Bucky come hard inside him, vision briefly blanking.

When he comes to, T’Challa’s heartbeat returned to normal, and so has his. He pulls out of his boyfriends body gently, pressing a kiss to his nose as an apology.

Bucky heads to the bathroom for a towel to wipe them down, before pulling T’Challa and his jelly limbs up under the covers. T’Challa is curled up around him in an instant.

He shakes his head fondly. “Pisoi.”

T’Challa rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I get it, I’m a kitten.” He opens his eyes. “Did you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky says simply. “I love you.”

T’Challa grins. “I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find on Tumblr @heckyeahwinterpanther for more T'Chucky!


End file.
